


Sleepy Cuddles

by SuperLostCriminalDoctors



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLostCriminalDoctors/pseuds/SuperLostCriminalDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taepyo oneshot c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This was published on Wattpad, Quotev, AND Asianfanfics so if you knooow you saw this fanfic before then yeah xD But I amm the rightful owner of this story ^o^ I'm just really late on adding it to ArchiveOfOurOwn, partly because I am new to this site. XD Wait limit and all, plus I forgot. But anyways enjoy~ ^_^

 Taeil didn't really understand how he got in this situation. But he enjoyed however he ended up like this; it was nice and calming.

       Head resting against the maknae's chest, arms and legs messily entangled with each other, the maknae  _humming a soft tune..._ Taeil felt like sleeping forever. Jihoon was warm, one hand going and crawling up his back, running his hands into his hair; his touch was warm and felt wonderful against his somewhat cold body.

       Jihoon let out a breathy chuckle, maneuvering his hand where it was resting on the elders cheek. Taeil opened his eyes, staring up at the maknae sleepily. He let out a soft "hm", struggling to stay awake. Jihoon  _aww’ed_ quietly at that, rubbing his thumb over his cheek, trying to lull the shorter male to sleep. The elder whined,  attempting to push the maknae away but he remained still, continuing his light tracing.

    Taeil curled closer against the youngers chest, finally giving in. He fell asleep moments later, clutching tightly to the fabric of Jihoon’s shirt.

* * *

   Taeil woke up later that day, yawning. He allowed his eyes to flutter open and blushed a light shade of red. Jihoon was still curled around him, one arm hung loosely around his waist while another was still tangled in his hair. He nudged the maknae softly, trying to wake him up. The maknae groaned, leaning in and burying his head deep in his neck. The elder rolled his eyes and poked him, mumbling his name softly over and over again.

    Jihoon finally cracked one eye open, staring up at Taeil in confusion. “Taeil-hyunng,” he mewled, nuzzling his neck. “Can’t we stay here?” The hyung laughed before shaking his head. “No, the others are probably heading back now..” They both waited a few minutes, as if waiting for the others to burst in the house. Taeil looked back down at the maknae after 10 minutes of silence and blinked, noting he was asleep. He sighed before resting himself down in his arms once more, deciding that he would just rest his eyes for  _just_  a bit…

* * *

    “We’re home!” Jiho shouted, opening the door and stepping in, followed closely by the other 4 members. Silence greeted them and that worried the leader slightly.  _Did they head out without him knowing?_  Jiho moved to Taeil’s room, knocking lightly before opening the door. No one. He moved to Jihoon’s room next, and when he opened it he left out a  _aww._  The two were cuddling, both of them asleep. He exited the room, closing it with a quiet  _click_ and making his way back to the dining area where everyone else was.

    “Where’s Taeil and Jihoon?” Kyung asked, looking over at the leader expectantly. Jiho shushed him, whispering a “asleep” before heading towards his room, Kyung in tow. Yukwon and Minhyuk shrugged, moving their way to Yukwon’s room to “practise” their new song. Jaehyo stared after the others, looking around at the deserted room before huffing, wondering how he was the  _hot_  one of the group and he was the only one  _single._


End file.
